


Have A Good Time

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Seto gets a gift for his birthday.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 7





	Have A Good Time

It had been four months since his remarkable birthday. He had gotten the impossible as a gift, sex with a physically bodied Yami, then to find his other love, Seto Kaiba with nothing but a red bow…he’d never had better. However, since then his other half was once again a spirit and Kaiba had been too busy for anything.

He opened up his puzzle box, in which he no longer kept his cards; instead he put in his other treasures, little treasures. And amongst those were two ribbons, the blue one… Yami… and the red one… Hmm. It was the twenty-fifth of October. Wasn’t that someone else’s birthday?

“Such naughty thoughts, Yugi.” Yugi reddened. “After all we’ve been through together you still blush over thoughts of sex. I though your enjoyed your birthday.”

“I did. I loved it. It was one of the best days I had ever had in my life.”

The spirit appeared beside him smiling, “So, why not do what you are thinking of. I’m sure it’s a gift he’d love too.”

Yugi lifted the red ribbon up and closed the box. He put it on the bed, then went looking for some clothes to make him look good. And also to prepare his gift.

Once he was pleased with the way he looked, he hurried downstairs. “Going out, Grandpa.”

“Oh, right, sure,” the old man said seeing only the door close behind his grandson.

Yugi ran in a light jog. He had no idea if there was anything planned, but he highly doubted it. Seto was not the kind to organize a party for Mokuba, let alone himself. And he knew that Mokuba wouldn’t, a dinner maybe, but not a party, he knew his brother too well to know he wouldn’t like it.

So there was hope that Seto did not have any plans at all, and maybe, just maybe, he’d have some time for Yugi to give him his gift.

He soon found himself looking up at the Kaiba Corp building, taking a deep breath he went inside and took the lift all the way to the top. Just outside he saw the two bodyguards he knew well.

“Yugi,” said Isono.

“Oh hi, can I get in to see Mr. Kaiba.”

“So formal, must be important,” said Fuguta.

“I suppose you could say that.”

“He’s busy as usual, Yugi. He might not be able to see you.”

“Has he any plans for this evening?”

“Plans? Oh… plans. No Mokuba took him out to lunch for his birthday. Is that why you are here?” said Isono.

“Yes. I have a gift for him.”

The two men looked at each other. They knew their boss had become friends with his rival. They knew he had been to Yugi’s party earlier that year. Maybe they could let him in to give him his gift.

Isono moved over to the desk and pressed the intercom. “Sir, there is a – package here for you, should I sent the boy in with it?”

“Is it important?” they heard Kaiba say.

“”He seems to think so.” Isono smiled at Yugi.

“Very well send it in.”

The door opened and Yugi went to it and disappeared inside, the two bodyguards smiling after him.

Seto was busy typing on his computer when Yugi came in. “Just set it on the desk, then you can leave,” he said without even looking up.

Yugi shrugged and moved to the desk and pulled himself up onto it. It was then that Seto looked to see what was going on.

“Yugi? What are you doing here?”

“I came to give you a birthday gift.”

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow.

Yugi turned a little bit so that the end of the red ribbon could be plainly seen sticking out of the top of his pants.

“Oh,” said Kaiba leaning back in his chair. “Isn’t that what I gave you for your birthday?”

“Yes, exactly, I thought I would return it, if you don’t mind.”

“Return it?”

“Why don’t you unwrap it and see what it is.”

Kaiba’s hands moved to his seat which he grabbed tightly. “I have a lot of work to do.”

“But it’s your birthday; you’re supposed to have a good time. Isn’t that what I offering you?”

“I—I…”

“I thought you enjoyed the gift you gave me. I just wanted to give you the same back.”

“But I don’t—“

Yugi swung over the desk pushed the computer well out of the way and sat in front of where Kaiba sat with his legs parted and looked down at his rival. “Oh my, but you do,” he smiled wickedly as he pulled his zipper down letting the ribbon slip out a little further. “Come on, don’t you want to see what I have for you?”

The tight pants he wore could not hide the fact that he was getting very excited by what Yugi was doing. He got up quickly and touched the switch that would lock his door, then reached for Yugi’s pants and quickly pulled them down. Yugi helped by raising his hips and smiling as his gift was accepted. While Kaiba made quick work of his pants and boxers, shoes and socks, he lifted the tank top over his head, leaving himself only in his neck and arm belts. He stood there looking at the red ribbon that was wound loosely around Yugi’s half hard cock, but realized that it was leading off under him.

“Huh?”

“What? Did you really think I was planning on topping you? You know I’m not into that. Why don’t you follow the ribbon?”

Yugi lay back down on the table and allowed Seto to lift his legs up there as well, and tilt his hips back a bit. That way he could follow the trail of the ribbon as it passed between Yugi’s balls and connected to something buried into Yugi’s anus.

His mouth went slack, “A plug? You’re all ready for me?”

“I jogged from home with it in; you have no idea how horny I am right now.”

Seto drew his shirt off, then reached for his own pants quickly pushing them down so that his erection sprang free, “Oh I think I have an idea.”

“Then it’s mutual then. Come on Kaiba, come and enjoy this gift I give to you.”

Seto slowly pulled on the ribbon and the thing buried inside Yugi began to slide from his body, forcing a loud moan from the small young man. 

“Oh by the Gods,” said Kaiba once he saw exactly what it was that he was pulling from Yugi’s body. “How the hell did you get across town with that in your ass?” He held up a tube a lube.

“Easy, when all the thoughts I had were of you, and I have a dirty minded ancient spirit to spur me on as well.”

Kaiba was busily uncapping the lube and squeezing it into his hand, then put his hand down to wrap around his cock and coat it, then he moved to stand between Yugi’s legs. He hesitated.

“Come on Seto, this is what I want to give you. And it is a gift that keeps on giving, if that is what you want.”

“I don’t get many gifts for my birthday, but this one I think I like… a lot,” he said as he pushed at Yugi’s entrance and sank into him leaning over the desk and down to kiss him as he seated himself fully inside. His hands landed on each side of Yugi’s head, and he looked down into the purple eyes, “You’re so tight.”

“Well, I’ve only ever been with you and Yami before, and that was months ago.”

“No one else?”

“I loved you for a long time Seto. I might have had a childish crush on Tèa once, but then I realized that I preferred guys. I fell for Yami, but he’s a spirit I share my body with, I’d rather share my body with someone with a real body. I got my wish for that with Yami once, it can’t happen again. He knew of my other crush and therefore gave you to me, and I want to share myself with you too. I love Yami, but I love you too. And I’d really like it if you would move, now.”

Seto smiled and pulled back and began an easy rhythm, leaning down to sample Yugi’s mouth and neck and nipples. To enjoy the sounds the smaller man was making under him as he thrust into him.

Yugi lifted his hands to Seto’s shoulders and gripped them tightly as he cried out his enjoyment at having the man he loved make love to him, even if it were on the hard surface of the other’s wooden desk.

Seto pulled back a little as he increased his pace and tried to change his angle. Yugi cried out and arched up when Seto achieved his purpose, hitting Yugi’s prostate. Hitting it over and over was too much for Yugi and he came with a cry, it streaming out between them and Seto groaned out with the pressure on his cock, pulling back to cry out his lover’s name as he came inside him with a hard thrust. He almost lost his balance, but took all his weight on his hands as he stopped face to face with Yugi as they panted together. 

Yugi looked up into the blue eyes he loved so well, “Was that a nice gift?” he said smoothing his hands up and down Seto’s back.

Seto leaned down and kissed him then pulled back, “I don’t think I’ve ever had better. Though if it’s a gift that keeps giving, you think I can have some more in a more…comfortable place…say like my bed?”

Yugi stiffened in surprise, Seto gasped, he was still inside Yugi and he felt the clamping down on his softening cock. “Oh sorry, I never thought you’d want that. You took me by surprise.”

“And you didn’t?”

“Did you just make a joke?”

Seto smiled, “Yes, I do want it. I mean I do want to take you to my bed. You do want to join me, don’t you?”

Yugi beamed at him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Seto said as he eased himself out of Yugi. “Besides, my desk is a little too messy to work on.”

Yugi sat up and saw that his cum was lying on the wood, ”Oh dear, sorry about that.” He accepted Seto’s hand as he was helped from the desk and onto the floor.

“We’ll clean it up before we go, let’s get dressed.”

They pulled on their clothes and Yugi found a cloth to clean the desk while Seto closed down his computer and moved to the intercom. “Isono, have Fuguta get the car and order some dinner for two at home. I’m having a guest over tonight.”

“Very well Mr. Kaiba.”

Then the pair made sure that everything looked in order before Seto put his computer and the ribbon wrapped tube of lube into his briefcase.

“I really like practical gifts for birthdays,” he said to Yugi as he looked down at it.

Yugi turned a nice shade of red as Seto laughed. 

“I shall be sure to make plenty of use of it tonight,” he said as his hand landed on Yugi’s backside as he pushed him towards the door.

Isono bowed as they passed him, pleased that his boss seemed to like the gift Yugi had given him.

But he raised an eyebrow, was his hand on Yugi’s ass?

THE END


End file.
